Recently, various types of display devices have been developed in accordance with the development of technologies. Particularly, many studies of a foldable display device provided with a plurality of displays arranged in a foldable housing have been made to fulfill the demand of a user who desires to view an image of a larger screen while enhancing portability.
A user may use a foldable display device to view only one display in a state that the device is folded, or may use the foldable display device to view a plurality of displays at a glance in a state that the device is unfolded. At this time, a screen size of digital contents displayed on the display, for example, a length of a full page of an Internet web page may be greater than the display which is unfolded. In this case, the user moves the screen in an up and down direction of the page while scrolling the screen up and down.
However, at this time, if targets which the user desires to view and compare are spaced apart from each other at a an upper portion and a lower portion of the page, the user has no option but to repeatedly move the page up and down to view the targets. Since the foldable display device has display areas split physically or visually, portions which the user desires to view may be displayed respectively through the split display areas. Therefore, it is required to display each of contents on the display areas split by the foldable display device.